Baby peri
by Triphordy
Summary: what happens when peridot is magically transformed into a toddler and steven and connie have to babysit her while the crystal gems go in search for a cure
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day in beach city, but as sunny and beautiful as the day was, only 25% of the crystal gems was having fun. It was a long week and it looked like every where was at peace on earth, leaving the crystal gems with nothing to do therefore Steven had come up with an idea to do what each of them loved for a day. They all loved the idea, all except from lapis lazuli who preferred to sit by herself as always.

First it was Steven to choose, he had chosen a day at funland arcade, next amethyst who asked that they all go to all the previous gem war site to scavenge for weapons which she could use to make her room more messy than it was.

This had left Steven so tired that he decided to sit garnets choice out. This was a good choice because garnet way of relaxing was by sunbathing close to th lava lake, this had left amethyst, peridot and pearl cooling of under the ocean for a long time. Next it was peridot turn to decide which was pretty fun as she asked to be thought about acting which amethyst an excuse to watch lil'butler all day Long and now it was pearls turn to decide and it was by far the worst decision of the week, even peridot was bored. Pearl had chosen to take a note on every specie of plants around the temple and by noon garnet had fled on pretense of going on a mission that only her could handle ( probably back to the larva lake ).

When they were done with the statue on the temple, pearl told them to continue from the bottom of the beach house then peridot snapped

"That's it!, I can't do this again, if I do I might crack from boredom!"

"Well I didn't complain when you watched five hundred and seventy two episode of lil'butler right?, so you do what I say!" pearl snapped at her

Peridot frowned at pearl "You know what I think of your precious plants?" she said, reaching for a particularly weird looking plant. " this!" she finished as she tore it to shreds.

Unfortunately for her, it looked like this particular plant wasn't from earth and had a peculiar defence mechanism because as soon as peridot ripped it out of the ground it sprayed her with an orange sweet smelling gas.

After a coughing fit and few chocking sounds later, there was a bright green light were peridot stood, Steven scared that something had happened to the gem ran to her side, the other gems right behind him, when the gas cleared they saw a baby with green skin right were the former homeworld gem was standing just some seconds ago.

Pearl gasps and asks " is that ... Peridot?."


	2. Chapter 2

**In chapter one, I did not state the fact that I did not own Steven universe so I'm doing that now.**

 **I do not own Steven universe, it belongs to Rebecca sugar, wish i did though.**

 **Well this is chapter two, I hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to review, i need to know you guys opinion on the story**

The crystal gems were still shaken from the fact that peridot turned into a baby after being sprayed by an unknown gas, pearl took a look at peridot and frowned.

"Okay peridot enough joke, can you please transform back and let us continue our little game." the baby looked at her with large innocent eyes but nothing else happened. "peridot" pearl said, giving her the look but still nothing "PERIDO...!"

"PEARL" Amethyst shouted " first of all calm down, secondly if this flower hunting was a game, it would have been banned by the KFA (Kids fun administration) and finally I don't think peridot is joking, we have been taking transforming class together and Peri here isn't even close to making a kitty finger. ( this earned an involuntary shudder from Steven)

"So", pearl continued "if she didn't transform herself what could ha...". Her eyes fell on the plant peridot had ripped out of the ground and her eyes widened "wait, isn't that... So if i had... She could have..." she glanced at peridot "AHH! what did i almost do!?" she screamed.

"Wait, what?" Steven and Amethyst said in unison.

"We need to get garnet back now." Pearl said.

"why?" Steven asked.

"I'll explain everything to you when garnet gets back" Pearl finished as they all ran to the beach house.

Steven opened the door they met someone with goggles walking to the warp pad, the figure was none other than

"GARNET!" the gems said together

"ohh!" she said in surprise and quickly changed her goggles into her signature sunglasses. "are you guys done with all the plants in beach city already?"

"Garnet, we have a problem" Steven said, holding peridot up.

"peridot got a hang of her shapshifting powers and now she can't change back?."

"No, that's not it" Steven said "she got burped on by a flower and now she looks adorable".

The baby flashed him an angry look (looks like she could understand everything they said

"Wait, a flower?!" garnet asked

"yup" amethyst answered "and pearl has something she would like to say, isn't that right pearl?"

"urg you are so annoying" pearl said

"Just cut the chase" amethyst snapped impatiently

"you're not the boss of me!" pearl snapped back

"pearl" it was Garnet this time

"Okay" she flashed amethyst a 'you just wait' look "It was a long time ago, rose and I had gone on a stealth mission to find out what the new gem station on earth was for, when we found out that it was the usual test to make sure earth was suitable for gems to live on we tried to leave the base but we found out that it was locked from the outside, the gem who locked it had unknowingly trapped us. we split up to find another way out, and that was when I saw it, an amazing looking flower that I had never seen on earth." she said with stars in her eyes

"So you took it as a present for rose but when you took it out, it started to whither so you planted it when you got to the temple but forgot about it." Garnet said

"yes" pearl answered.

Steven looked surprised, 'did garnet have past vision now?'

"so why bring her to me?" garnet broke his train of thought.

"Well we thought you could help us turn her back to normal" he said

"And how do you suppose I do that?" garnet continued

"come on garnet you are an old gem who has worked with home world, you've got to know something about this" peal frantically chipped in. If they can't change peridot back, they would blame her forever.

"well" garnet started "ruby was a frontline soldier and sapphire was a trump card to the gem army, so she had to be kept under lockdown and protection" garnet finished

"So you don't know how to turn peridot back?" amethyst asked

"Yes" garnet said simply.

"great, where are we going to find another old gem from home world to help us" pearl wailed

they all sighed. Steven looked out the window, watching the ocean always help him think. Wait...the ocean "That's it!" Steven said.

"where?" pearl asked. "At the barn" Steven replied with stars in his eyes

"lapis!" amethyst exclaimed, a wave of hope hit everyone except from peridot who became jittery all of a sudden and the closer Steven walked to the warp pad, the more peridot struggled. "

"I guess she doesn't want lapis to see her like this" garnet said as she watched peridot nod

"well "amethyst said, snatching peridot from Steven that is just a pill you will have to swallow" she jumped on the warp pad making peridot squirm worse than snakes in a bag.

Lapis was cloud gazing when she heard a sound, signaling that the warp pad was activating, soon the would be one or more figure standing on warp pad, she hoped it was Steven, he was the only one she was comfortable with. The light cleared and on it stood four figures, "at least the green one is not with them" she thought but it was very strange for peridot not to be among the four. She was so lost in thought that she did not see Steven approach her.

.

 **that's it for today, I hope you guys enjoyed it and please don't forget to review cause right now I need ideas. I also want to know if you guys prefer baby peri, lil p or baby p,the highest vote wins**

 **Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven universe. Well this is chapter three, enjoy!.**

Lapis was startled to find Steven who was just some seconds ago standing on the warp pad, right by her side.

"Oh Steven, I didn't see you ther…" she was stopped, mid sentence by Steven's ranting,

"lapis! Lapis! Lapis!, peridot…baby…need…help…you…" he stopped to catch his breath which gave garnet the chance to take over.

" what Steven here is trying to say is … and we think you are the only one that can help us" garnet finished.

The gems all gazed at lapis expectantly but she returned hers emotionlessly, "I… i… I want to see her" she unexpectedly said and from amethyst back, they could hear peridot whimper.

"oh no no no NO!, why?, why does she want to see me?, she never wants to see me, why now?." she stopped her train of thoughts when she heard amethyst speak

"um the thing is, she doesn't want to be seen right now so, um, yeah she just doesn't want to seen"

"Well" lapis started, "If she doesn't want to be seen i don't want to talk" she stubbornly finished.

"okay" Steven said, "you win". He made his way to amethyst's back to get peridot who by now was shaking worse than a leaf in the winter "come on Peri, it's okay, she won't bite" this earned a puzzled look from lapis. "well lapis, you wanted her so here she is" Steven said as he brought out a blushing little peridot.

Lapis raised an eyebrow,She didn't look like what she was expecting, although she was little, she was still peridot in every way, with her signature uniform her big glob of hair, her cute face and those large innocent looking eyes. Lapis had expected peridot to look more... You know chubby, with plump cheeks and little toes but this peridot just looked like a miniature of her former self.

Peridot saw the disappointed look on lapis face and thought "what?, am I that disappointing that even my innocent looking form couldn't draw out a smile? Do you hate me so much you don't even feel pity for me, am I so unforgivable that you look at me like l am some sort of disappointment?." peridot was so angry that she tried to vent out her frustration by throwing the worst kind of word she could muster at her

"CLOD!."

At least that was what she wanted to say but what the other gems heard was some incoherent babbling.

"ohhhhh, looks like baby p is mad" amethyst said

"you're damn right I am" peridot tried to say but out came some more babbling "wha... Oh no, I CAN'T SPEAK!" peridot was hyperventilating now but none of the gems seemed to notice her, they were all focused on lapis.

"ok, now that you've seen her, can you please tell us how to restore her back to her former self" garnet said in her usual stoic fashion.

"I don't know how." the gems didn't know what angered them more, the fact that lapis double crossed them or the fact that she confessed to them like it was an everyday conversation.

"YOU WHAT!" peridot tried to scream but as usual only she could understand her words.

"wait, hold up. So right now what you mean is that you don't know how to get the old Peri back." amethyst said.

"yes" lapis said

"And" amethyst continued "you told us to do all that stuff for you just because you knew that we thought you knew how to change peridot back." she finished giving lapis a look which pearl recognized and took precaution by standing at Garnet's back

"yes but actually AHHHH!." lapis was cut short by amethyst who lunged at her and would have gotten her if garnet had not stretched her hand and caught her in time

"I'm gonna bite you so hard, you're not gonna sit with you butt for a long time buddy!" amethyst screamed at her

"will you let me finish!" lapis screamed back "you guys are never patient and that is why you will always MAKE MISTAKES!.

" the crystal gems paled and couldn't say anything as lapis continued "mistakes that sometimes can't be fixed, mistakes that leave scars so deep that they can't be healed, mistakes that brings about destruction so horrendous they can't be forgotten." the gems were getting kind of sober now, even amethyst "and now" looks like lapis wasn't finished with them yet "not one but two of your newest members are TESTIMONIES TO THOSE MISTAKES!" lapis yelled and the ocean behind her exploded, she looked back just in time to see the last of the ripples and damages done to the shore before the ocean righted itself. "oh no, I'm one of the good guys now, I'm supposed to keep my anger in check" she thought, she turned to face the gem, not meeting their eyes she started "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost my tem..." she was cut short by garnet

"its okay, I think we deserve that." the air was kind of tense right and Steven knew he was the only one who could break the silence

"okay, that was revealing. I hope there isn't any hard feelings" he looked around, every one still had a look of remorse (except garnet) "the base were pearl got the flower should still be on earth, go there and you might find a clue on how to change peridot" lapis said this as she made her way to her own side of the barn, a sign that she didn't want to be bothered by any one (except Steven) for a long time.

"you know, lapis might actually be on to something but rose and I destroyed every warp pad close to the base, the closest warp pad could be miles away and even if we transport ourselves to the right warp pad, the base could be in any direction we might not find it in a short time and we don't know if there are other side effects to peridot inhaling the gas from that flower and also when they are going to occur. I mean we could be searching for weeks even months without any pos..."

"found it" garnet said, interrupting pearl

"excuse me?" peal said surprised, "future vision" garnet simply said "you see pearl, you've got to be cool and calm like garnet and me." amethyst said

"garnet and i " pearl corrected.

"yeah, yeah, yeah whatever" amethyst said "so garnet, where to?" she continued

"you'll know when we get there" garnet said. "Steven, we'll be back in a day, take care of little Peri for us" Garnet ordered said as they disappeared in a flash of light on the warp pad.

"well, looks like its just you and me... Ahh what am I doing?, I don't know haw to take care of a baby" Steven lamented, peridot frowned at him. Just then his phone rang he picked it without looking at the caller I.D "hello" he said

"hello Steven" it was Connie, "I just finished my first babysitting job and the parents loved what I did to their child that they gave me triple the amount and said they would love to call me back."

Steven looked at peridot then at the barn then at his phone. He put two and two together and asked smiling" hey Connie can i ask a favor."

 **That's all folks, tune in next time for a surprising chapter of Steven and Connie first time of babysitting a baby peridot.**

 **Peace**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tiphordy here, sorry about the lateness, I had a few problems with my files so I had to write my stories all over again but it had some advantages because in the process of rewriting I had some pretty cul ideas on how to spice up the story.**

 **I don't own Steven universe blah blah blah... Here's chapter four, enjoy.**

Steven and peridot were having some sort of staring contest, they've been at it for hours now. It started after Connie hung up. Steven took the warp pad home. He took peridot up his bed to watch the new episode of dog copter in order to kill the time he would use to wait for Connie and also keep peridot out of trouble. With this idea he could kill two birds with one stone, the perfect plan... At least it was the perfect plan because when Steven tried to put on the T.V he found out that that the wires have been chewed through by something ( or amethyst) leaving him with no choice but to wait for Connie the boring way, sit down and do nothing for a very long time (beach city was really far from the Maheswaran's home).

While Steven was going trough all this drama, peridot had tried fruitlessly to get on the couch. she needed a high spot in order to formulate a plan on how she was going to navigate the now bigger beach house and the couch looked easy to climb but still high enough to see everything in the room, on getting to the couch, she found out that the its outer layer was made with some kind of smooth and kind of slippery surface. She had sat down on the floor thinking of a way to get Steven to notice her predicament. She didn't try to talk because she thought she might babble and doing it the first two times were really embarrassing, so she decided to stare at him because she thought he would think it was creepy, then he would ask her what was going on and she would try as much as possible to explain her predicament.

Steven noticed her staring at him and thought she was trying to kill time by engaging in a staring contest with him but he was going to win and show peridot why they called him the star gazer, that marked the beginning of the unofficial staring contest.

Two hours and four hundred and thirty five peridot wins later Steven heard the door bell and ran to get it, he saw that it was Connie, who looked happy to be there "oh Steven, you wouldn't believe what happened" Connie said with excitement "what?" Steven asked "my parents have to go on a conference in jersey so the said I COULD SLEEP OVER!" Connie finished, smiling "wow, that's great because the gems said they would be gone for a day which means you could help me take care of the baby peri until the gems come back, ohhh! I'm so happy, thanks Mrs. Maheswaran!" Steven finished "Umm... Steven she can't really hear you because she would have been halfway to jersey by now" Connie stated "I know" Steven started "that's why I said it to the wind so it could carry it to her ears" Steven finished with star in his eyes and wearing a faraway look "okay, well speaking of babies, where's the little baby girl" Connie asked "there" Steven said while pointing to the couch were a deep in thought baby peridot sat, she had finally overcome her obstacle by using Stevens ukulele to give herself a much needed boost, now she sad down taking in her surrounding and mapping out the best possible way to navigate it when she felt a pair of hands picking her up. She recognized the person to be Connie, Stevens best friend... Wierd, she didn't hear her come in. "oh Steven she looks so cute, what's her name?" Connie said as she hadn't exactly met peridot "peridot but now we call her baby peri" Steven said "oh who's a good peri oh yes you are, oh yes you are " Connie said while tickling peridot, the little gem laughed uncontrollably and struggled trying to get away from the hand that was out to get he "wow!, I've never seen peridot laugh this much, looks like I know your soft spot now" Steven said.

Connie stopped tickling peridot so that she could catch her breath (not that she needed it). "so Connie, why did you start babysitting?" Steven asked "well its just that I really love h..." _grrrrrr_ Steven and Connie turned just in time to see peridot holding her stomach with a frightened look on her face "oh, looks like someone is hungry" Connie said in a sing song voice "but gems don't eat, I guess this is one of the side effects that pearl mentioned" Steven said peridot looked at him and thought if this was what it felt like to be hungry but wait, if she eat does that mean she would... Oh no,nooooooo this can't be happening.

Steven saw peridot's look of terror and told her " don't worry peridot, you're just hungry, nothing a good ol snack wouldn't fix" peridot whimpered "alright Steven, let me show you how to make baby food" Connie said heading to the kitchen, five minute later and they had a steaming bottle of baby food (don't actually know what they are called) and a peridot who didn't want to open wide for the airplane (not that she knew what that was) but the warm milky scent made her open up anyway and she wasn't disappointed.

When it was time was time for bed, Connie tried to show Steven how to wear a diaper for a baby which he turned down "you don't know what you are missing" Connie said as she made her way to the bathroom to give peridot a warm bath. Ten minutes later Connie came out to show a perfectly clean peridot in pajamas (she had brought a lot of emergency baby supplies) "um, I don't think gems sleep" steven said "oh she will after I read her my wonderful bed time story" Connie said

When steven came out of the bathroom he saw peridot and Connie perfectly tucked in under the blanket, looking peaceful he smiled, took a new blanket and made his way to the couch, goodnight beach city he whispered before slipping into dreamland.

Steven opened his eyes and the first thing he say was blue hair on the floor... wait it was a body, "lapis?" steven said her eyes shot open and she looked at steven before yawning and stretching out. "oh hey steven, how are you doing?" lapis asked "fine, did you sleep on the floor?" steven asked looking surprised "yes, the barn is really lonely without my roommate" lapis said "well why don't you stay here and babysit her with us?" steven asked lapis face lit up and she asked "really?".

 **Well that's it for today, I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The story continues, enjoy.**

"Ahhhhh!"

The crystal ge...well most of the crystal gems were on the run from the 25th laser drone they had seen in the Last four hours. Apparently the homeworld gems that were reinstated at the base after the previous ones were...well, punished, had taken extra precaution in order to escape the fate of thier predecessors

They had infested the place with corrupt gems, laser drones, gem smashers (guard robots) and fake bases. It was one of this bases that garnet saw in her future vision, she didn't check for defences since the base was so old, but now that she had found out that the base was fake, giving her enough time to find were the real one was just wasn't in this guys agenda. But on the other hand, they might not have been in this mess if a curious amethyst hadn't initiated the 'intruders detected' procedure.

Garnet saw a rock ahead which meant the road would split at a T junction. "gems!" she knew pearl and amethyst were listening "you guys go left, I'll go right. If the drone goes after you, I'll attack from behind, if it goes after me, do the same. Got it?!"

"yes!" amethyst and pearl said in unison.

"They got to the rock, pearl went left, garnet went right and amethyst followed garnet. The drone followed pearl because naturally, in a dense vegetation, a white figure stood out more than a redish brown or purple figure.

"Garnet whipped around immediately she saw the drone follow pearl. A few strides and she was directly behind the drone, a high leap and a hard punch aimed at the central processor brought it down.

"Pearl heard the crunching sound of metal so she stopped and she sat on the floor. Her face held a cross between exhaustion and anger. Amethyst ran back, whooping and celebrating.

"we took it down good!"

Garnet turned to face her. "I thought I told you to follow pearl"

"hey!, you told me to go left. Its not my fault pearl isn't a smarty pants when it comes to directions."

"pearl went left"

"really?, well...i thought you were talking about my own left.

Garnet face palmed and left the talking to pearl. The white gem got up, the look of exhaustion completely gone leaving an intense look of anger.

"your left?, your left?!. We were running together, in the same direction!, how could there be different lefts?!"

"well..."

"well what?!, you make silly mistakes and you try to use stupid excuses to cover it up!"

"I don't..."

"A heavy footstep attracted thier attention. A gem smasher wanted to join in the argument, but since he didn't have a mouth, he was going to talk using hand symbols. One smash means yes, two smash means no. The only problem was that for the gems, on smash wouldn't mean yes, it would mean death.

"They resumed thier dash and garnet cussed under her breath, another attempt at finding thier target foiled again.

...

Meanwhile...

when Connie woke up, steven introduced her to lapis. The blue gem told Connie Stevens idea so the Maheswaran heir laid down some basic baby care tips. Lapis listened and grasped every single word, she really wanted to take care of peridot.

Lapis Soon had to put her learning to use, it was bath time. Steven took the already whistling kettle to the bathroom, he left it with the ladies and went out to prepare breakfast.

Connie poured the water into the half filled tub, dipping a finger every now and then to make sure that the water was the right temperature. Soon she stopped and looked at lapis. The blue gem understood, she picked up peridot and gently put her in the tub. The green baby exhaled happily as the water enveloped her, soon she was splashing around in the tub (under lapis supervision) while Connie took her bath in the shower.

The ladies came out minutes later, clean and refreshed. Steven went to the bathroom, giving Connie enough time to make peridot's breakfast. He came out to the delicious smell of waffles and an unknown scent of something foreign but sweet.

Steven walked to the kitchen table (more by smell than sight) and sat down on the only free chair left.

"what's that?" he said pointing at a custard like substance.

"oh that, its peridot's breakfast" Connie answered

"what's it made out of?"

"well...its too complicated to explain, but don't worry, lapis knows how to make it."

The blue gem smiled at them, stirring the (I think I'm just going to call it pudding) pudding to avoid any lumps. She brought a spoonful towards peridot mouth, but the green gem shrunk away.

If they thought that since they gave her food yesterday, they could give her today then they've got another thing coming. She wasn't going to eat that garbage and there was nothing they could do to make her do otherwise.

"Lapis kept trying to entice her to eat, feeling a little nervous "what if I'm not doing it wrong" she thought. Peridot couldn't take it anymore, having a spoonful of some weird stuff being planted on her face made her snap. She opened her mouth to shout (or babble) at lapis but the blue gem had seen her Chance. She dumped the contents of the spoon in peridot's mouth, making the green gem close them due to the sudden intrusion.

"Peridot noticed the food in her mouth and regrets not opening them sooner. The food had a taste and texture that was so perfect, it melted on her tongue and went down her throat with only a little effort. In fact, it was so perfect that peridot got impatient whenever lapis paused to refill the spoon. Stretching up her chubby little hands to the bowl as if to bring it closer.

"Steven and Connie smiled as they watched peridot gobble down the food. Steven smiled because she looked so cute eating and Connie smiled because peridot seemed to like the food she made for her.

"They were almost done with breakfast (peridot had long finished her food) when connie's phone rang, she had a message. She groaned after she read it.

"what's up?" steven asked, lapis put peridot on her shoulder, it was time to burp her.

"its my parents" Connie answered "the just sent me a homework, and they expect me to send a picture of the completed work on or before 1 P.M"

"really?"

"yeah."

"so how are you going to do it, I don't have a computer"

"its okay, I knew something like this might happen so I brought my laptop. The only problem now is how to connect it to the internet"

"oh, I can help you with that"

"really?"

"yup, Ronaldo is always blogging so he has a WIFI in the lighthouse. He gave the password to every exclusive follower of his blog"

"so he gave it to you only." Connie had heard of Ronaldo blog, unfortunately she opened the site while her mother was at home. A quick scan of the contents by her mum banned her from the blog.

"...yeah" steven felt a little pity for the poor guy.

"well" Connie started "we should get going if we want to meet the time." she went to her bag to get the supplies while steven took care of the dishes.

"Soon they were ready, then steven remembered peridot.

"what about peri?" he asked.

"lapis knows what to do, right?"

"sure" lapis started "burp her, take her out for a walk to expose her to fresh air. Then bring her back for a nap." steven was surprised that lapis had learned all that in a little time.

"okay lapis, bye peri." lapis waved and peridot gave her usually bored and uninterested look as the two made thier way towards the top of the hill.

Five minutes later peridot gave a loud and satisfied burp, lapis laughed and held peridot in a way that made them face eachother.

"ready for a walk little one?"

"Peridot just looked at her, there was something about watching lapis smile that made her feel warm inside. She smiled back and thought 'maybe this baby stuff wasn't such a bad thing.

 **I hope to finish this story before the end of this year so you guys Dont have to worry about long waits between chapters. Also,I'm in a bit of a tussle here and I'll like you guys to help me. which situation do you prefer most**

 **\- garnet taking care of baby peri alone**

 **-ruby and sapphire taking care of peridot together**

 **\- ruby and sapphire taking care of peridot at different times.**

 **I'll really appreciate your opinion. Oh!, one more thing. The last time we had a baby in the family was eight years ago, so if any baby caring tip in the story is inaccurate, then I'm sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I updated the last chapters and I made them more understandable, you can check them out if there's a part of this chapter you don't understand. I'm still waiting for your response to the question in chapter 5, the chapter for that question is coming soon.**

 **I don't own Steven universe e.t.c. Now on to the story**

Garnet pearl and amethyst finally defeated most of the threat in the former gem base. They had located the real base and were now moving steadily trough it, the robots in the base didn't get enough sunlight or air and thus, they were defective. The gems defeated them easlapiser

Amethyst got so used to kicking down doors and smashing robots that she completely let down her guard. She got to a weird looking door and instead of being cautious, she planted her foot into it. The door was made of a sticky substance and it packed so much electricity that when it released, amethyst had to retreat to her gem.

Garnet caught the gem and pearl studied the door. She kept looking at it for almost an hour (amethyst had formed again). Suddenly, she turned and the grin amethyst loathed appeared on her face.

" I've got it!. "

" took you long enough " amethyst didn't like waiting for something she didn't understand.

Garnet ignored amethyst and focused on pearl " what did you find ? "

"its an extremely complicated lock that requires the gem of high officer to unlock it."

Amethyst snorted " good luck finding that."

"I'm going to agree with amethyst on this one, where are we going to find a gem officer? "

" we don't need to find one" the grin spread even wider " we already have one"

Garnet looked confused at first but then it clicked, she hugged her self "what!?, there's no way I'm letting her do that."

"come on garnet, it's the only way" pearl looked pleadingly but amethyst looked confused, she didn't understand any of this.

"What are you guys talking about? "

" Pearl expects me to unfuse so that sapphire can use her gem to open the door."

" I thought sapphire betrayed home world, wouldn't they revoke her authority? "

"yes they would, but this place was already out of commission before sapphire went rough, there's a possibility that sapphire is still allowed here." Pearl was sure it was going to work

"And what if she isn't?"

" don't worry, amethyst and I would protect you"

Garnet still looked unsure but she couldn't look weak in front of her team, she stepped back a bit and a bright light enveloped her, her body frame shrunk until there were two small figures. Ruby held sapphire hand and she squeezed it gently. Sapphire walked towards the door, ruby, Pearl and amethyst stood alert, weapons ready.

Sapphire put he gem on the door and it shook, then it opened. She turned around, smiling and in that split second it took her to look at their oddly terrified face, a claw had come out of the door, grabbing her and leaving nothing but a terrified scream.

…

Lapis walked out the door, she made sure to walk under shades like Connie had said. She got to the edge of beach city and she thought better of it, Connie was the only human she was comfortable with. She walked back and stayed on the beach. She was there for about an hour before peridot started to get bored.

Lapis noticed and she did the first thing that came to her mind, she tickled peridot. Now, baby or not peridot was still a smart gem. She knew her sensitive spots and she covered them, preventing laps from reaching them.

The blue gem noticed this act and she grinned, peridot had straightened her body. To protect her sides and thigh, leaving her most sensitive spot, her stomach. Lapis didn't give peridot a chance to react, she moved her head to her stomach and she blew a raspberry.

Peridot felt something she didn't expect, ticklish. The mouth on her stomach was just making her vibrate, so why did it feel so good. Lapis stopped and she trew peridot up. She expected peridot to go up about two feet's like onion did when his mother threw him up but thanks to her inhuman strength, peridot went up fifty feet and came down laughing.

It was the first time peridot ever felt happy about being hurled into the air. The previous times had ended with screaming, shouting and begging but this ended in laughter. She wanted to get back into the air and she signaled to her companion to once again propel her into the air.

Lapis wanted to make peridot happy but if the people of beach city saw a baby fifty feet's in the air, they would come to the beach. So she thought of a better way. The seagulls caught her attention and she got struck with an idea, she summoned her wings and took to the air.

Peridot was exhilarated, if this was what lapis enjoyed then she was going to get really jealous of her. She opened her hands wide and for a second, it felt like she was the one flying. Lapis flew down, she made a few loops round the lighthouse then she flew towards the great ocean.

…

Steven and Connie heard a sound like a splash of water and a new but familiar cackle. They ran to the window just in time to see lapis zoom by holding a pretending to soar peridot. Steven was happy that those two were getting along while Connie smiled, wondering how panicked her mum would be if she saw this sight.

They went back to the laptop and Connie started her homework, Steven was surprised about how much Connie knew, she barely touched the calculator, dictionary and even the internet. She did most of the work herself (Steven helped her remember somethings.

Soon they were done and connie hooked her laptop to one of Ronaldo's scanner then she scanned her finished work and got ready to send them to her parents.

The room was quiet and Steven thought of something to give it a little sound

"Why do you baby sit?"

"what?"

"Why do you watch after other people babies?"

Connie was quiet for a while, then she clears her throat. " I do it because…I get bored"_

"really?"

"yeah"

"Connie, your mother is an extremely qualified doctor, different type of patients arrive at the hospital, you are allowed at the hospital, how could you be bored"

" I'm not always with my mum, I'm mostly with my dad"

" your dad is an expensive private guard that is hired only in the best and most talked about occasions, what is boring about looking at celebrities. "

"okay, I lied. The reason why I look after people kids is… be…because I've… I've always wanted a younger sibling. "

Steven looked surprised while Connie looked away.

"You know" Steven started " I've always wanted a big sister, someone to look up to and give me advice"

"What about the gems?"

"the gems are more of aunties than sisters, I want someone who isn't far from my age range. And understands this age very well"

"I guess we're in the same box huh?"

"yeah, But you know what?, why don't we help each other out"

"how?"

"why don't you be my big sister and I'll be your little brother"

"what are you talking about, you're older than me"

"But you're a girl and that makes you more mature than me. Also, situations always end up better with you in charge and your homework helping skills is next to none."

Connie just stared at Steven, speechless. She found her voice and asked "do you really mean it?"

Steven smiled before answering "yes, l do"

Connie hugged the air out of his lungs, he gasped first then he planted a hand on her back and he gave her a few pat.

Someone cleared their throat, making Steven and Connie separate immediately. Apparently, a video call had started without them knowing, Connie's mum was staring at them. Connie panicked and started stuttering

"Whoa, mum…i…its…wait, I mean… its not what you think."

"don't worry Connie, I heard your discussion and I have to say…" she looked at Steven "wonderful, master universe, your reply to Connie's plight has earned you a place in my book of respect."

Steven beamed and Connie smiled

"Connie" her mother continued " I've seen your finished work and after assessing them, I found out that you got a 95%"

Connie looked confused

"Yes Connie" her mum wasn't done yet "you forgot to use the BODMAS technique to solve your equations. Your dad and I would be coming back soon so take the 4 O'clock bus to conveniently meet us."

The video call ended and Steven sighed, he had completely forgotten that Connie only came for a sleep over.

"come on, I'll help you pack."

…

Pearl and amethyst dodged and shielded themselves from the lasers, they had followed sapphire into the hall the door led into, at first they couldn't see anything because it was pitch black then everything lit up and they saw the cannons pointed at them. Pearl and amethyst dodged and blocked but ruby stayed still and miraculously, the lasers missed her.

If you looked closer you would find out that it wasn't a miracle, ruby so furious that the air around her became so hot it acted like a shield, incinerating missiles, grenades and lasers.

They got to the end of the hall and they saw sapphire, her gemnapper was a defective robotic claw that was malfunctioning and thought sapphire was a test subject and thus was ready to perform dissection.

Ruby tore it apart in seconds and pearl found a weird looking storage box that probably held all the information to the base, she picked it up and the base blared red lights, the screen turned on and a countdown started.

The gems didn't wait to know what the countdown was, pearl and amethyst fused and carried sapphire and ruby, Sapphire was still too frightened to fuse. Opal didn't take stairs or elevators, she leaped once and was out of the base, she started running towards the warp pad when the base exploded, opal didn't stop to look back. Soon they were on the pad and immediately they started warping, the explosion hit them.

…

Connie and Steven met lapis outside the house, lapis told them how peridot had fun but peridot was to exhausted to explain things. They decided to watch a pod of dolphins break the surface of the water a few meters in the Ocean.

It was such a beautiful sight. The way the dolphins leaped and fell back into the water. In fact, it was so soothing that peridot started dozing off despite being on lapis shoulders.

Steven heard the warp pad sound and he turned happily towards the house.

"the gems are back!"

Steven was about to run towards the house when opal jumped out

"stay back!" she screamed.

The house exploded in a ball of flame and everyone on the beach got thrown back.

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger, and sorry about Connie going, she's going to come back but if you guys really want her to stay, just tell me**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am really sorry this chapter took so long, I had a lot of exams then I couldn't write after the exams but all in all I am free till the end of the year and I really hope to post new chapters as soon as possible. I don't own Steven universe.**

Peridot groaned, her head hurt and her hands felt numb, "where am I?" She asked no one in yet. She opened her eyes but all she saw was a blinding white light.

Immediately she closed her eyes, peridot started to freak out. The last thing she could remember was...Nothing. she could not remember anything, who she was, where she came from, nothing.

"Is anyone there, hello! Can anyone hear me?!" She flailed her limbs to no avail, it was like she was in a void filled with nothing but a bright white light.

"Please somebody, answer me." She felt a tear slide down her cheek "please, I'm afraid." She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them, gasping and sobbing.

She didn't know how long she floated around, heck she didn't even know if there was a concept of time here, all she knew was that time passed before she felt it. A gust of wind that propelled her forward. It was brief but at least she had covered some ground, if that even mattered in such a void.

It came again, lasting longer this time. She...Floated at alert, wind didn't just blow without a cause. It lasted longer the third time and boy was it strong, she changed her position so she could be aerodynamic then she squinted to at least see where she was going. She saw a black spot that increased with every feet covered.

"A tunnel?"

The closer she got the clearer her vision. It wasn't a tunnel but a big black circle on the wall and she was headed for it at full speed. She tried everything she could to slow down but it was all to no avail, she kept on moving. She closed her eyes and braced for impact. She hit and felt it stretch until it popped.

Peridot was in some kind of archaic study, the walls and floor were made of wood, it had a fire place and books lined down every inch of the room that was horizontal except the fireplace of course.

A figure was sitting on the arm chair in the middle of the room away from veiw. "hello, I appear to be lost and I need help locating…everything about my self.

"You are right where you ought to be"

"What?, Who are you?" The chair turned and peridot gasped

"I am you"

"What is going on, where am I , why can't I remember anything and how are you me"

"I will answer your questions as they were asked. Obviously you've lost your memory, you are in your mind, I don't know and technicaly I'm not you but a figment of your imagination who holds the backup of all your memory"

"Then why do you look like some kind of twin of mine?" the figure stared at itself."

"to be honest, you are not one to have amazing imaginations so I took the best I could."

"Hey!"

"What, I says it as I sees it."

"Well forget about that how do I get my memories back?, Are you going to like upload it into my head or something"

"I could do that but I wouldn't"

"What, why?"

"Ugh okay. About three months ago you were smaked on your behind."

"Okay but could you make it faster?, Um were did you go?" she heard it before she felt it. A SMACK then a stinging pain on her buttocks. She turned fast and saw the other peridot holding a rolled up wet towel"

"How did that feel?"

"how it fe…!, Extremely painful!"

"Exactly"

"What"

"I could 'upload' the memories as you asked but that would just make you look like an actor in your own life. Memories without experience is like having a screws without a screwdriver. You have the materials but not the tool to actually make the materials useful, you know you are supposed to like someone yet you don't know why you like the person."

"You know you cold have said all this before the smack on the butt"

"Hey, action speaks louder than words"

"So how do I get my memories back"

"I will take you back to various times of your life with the highest level of emotion, that should jump start your memory."

"That sounds impossible neither does it make sense."

"This is the mindscape, nothing makes sense."

Peridot felt a tug, almost like someone was pulling a rope tied behind her back. It pulled her and she felt herself soar and everything turned white again.

"…record shows qualities, qualities I need for this mission. Remember you are to check on the progress of the cluster. Pearl here will send the the details to your system"

"I will do everything in my power to complete this mission, I will not rest until my diamond is satisfied."

That was weird, peridot was sure that she did not make a single sound yet the speech undoubtedly came from her.

It was like she was a member of the audience watching an actor perform with precise and well practiced poise yet simultaneously, she was the actor carrying out a performance that came naturally to her.

She stood up, curtsied (the gem way) and turned to leave.

"Peridot" the gem turned "make sure it hatches"

"as you wish my diamond."

"So?"

Peridot looked around, she was back with her twin "what?"

"remember anything"

"No, it was weird in there, I felt like I was two different people, yet I was one."

"Like I said, nothing makes sense in the mindscape. Now move double time"

"Wha…" she was pulled into another memory.

She brought her hands out of the control panel and sighed, leaning back into her chair. Peridot smiled, finally those pesky clods were going to be out of her way. Yellow diamonds wish would finally be fulfilled, nothing could spoil her mood. But to make sure, she put her hands in the panel and once again she was one with the ship.

She checked the trusters, weapon system, engine, fuel, anything that could spoil her trip back to homeworld. Then something caught her attention "what the, damage along lower deck. What could possibly…"

The cockpit door opened "there she is!" she took her distabilizer and attacked the closest interloper, he caught it and didn't poof like she expected. Another one attacked her, she disarmed and bound her effortlessly. Then the last one ran to the control panel

"Stop it!, You close don't know what you are doing!"

"You got this pearl"

Suddenly the entire ship tilted and peridot saw her chance as the 'barbarian' fell off of her. She crawled to a known spot, activated the escape pod and shot out before she was captured again.

She hit the earth in mere seconds and got out of the pod. "no, no, no, no, no, no ,no, no, no, no! first they break all my stuff now they strand me!, I just want to…AHHHHHHH!"

"what was that?"

"the most frustrated day of your life."

"Seriously, then I must have had a perfect life"

"Pretty much. So anything?"

"Yeah, I feel like I'm supposed to hate those guys that attacked me yet I fell some kind of connection to them. Like I'm supposed to be great full to them."

"anything else?"

"I also feel like I know who they are, something that starts with a C"

"Clod?"

"No, though that seems like the right word but it something other than that, something shiny and precious, something to love and cherish. I feel like they deserve even the greatest of sacrifices because no one can truly repay them for everything they've done. To me they feel like crystals."

"well, well, well", I guess we are getting somewhere.

Peridot ran out of the bathroom, screaming in fear. She collided with the wall and turned, she saw the boy she attacked on the ship and oddly enough she ran to him for protection."

"What's the matter peridot?"

"The cluster, it's emerging."

"What no, that's just thunder. It happens when it rains"

"Rain?"

"Yeah, don't you know what rain is?"

"I know nothing without my log"

"okay, imagine this soup is the ocean. When it gets really, really hot the water evaporates and forms clouds and when the cloud gets really heavy, it falls and then we have rain."

"So scalding liquid falls from the sky?"

"What, no. Come outside I'll show you"

"Steven wait" but the boy had gone outside, into the…rain.

"Come on peridot, look it's fine" he laughed and ran around. She put a finger out, felt it and withdrawed Her hand. It looked solid yet it felt like gas but it was neither. She put her hands inside and felt it on her arm. It was the most beautiful thing ever, if this world could produce something this amazing, what else could it do. It had to be protected.

"what was that?"

"the first time you fell in love with earth."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I know that boy, Steven quartz universe, he is a member of the…um, I can't put my finger around it."

"Don't worry, this next clip should do the trick."

"…so we bubbled it and now they have each other"

"how did you bubble the entire thing?"

"We had help"

Peridot smiled and turned to see if there was anything she could do to the drill.

"Peridot" she turned and saw the bulking figure smiling " without you this mission wouldn't have been completed, without you, the earth has you to thank."

She smiled "it was nothing, just doing my job I guess"

Garnet laughed and ruffled her hair "congratulations on completing your first mission as a crystal gem."

"CRYSTAL GEM!" then everything went black

"They are down here" garnet lifted a pile of broken wood

And the pink bubble popped."

"Are you guys okay?"

Connie groaned dazed but alright. "wheres peridot?"

Lapis came out of the water, a water bubble protecting her and the bundle she was carrying. They gathered her as the bubble broke and all eyes were on peridot.

The green gem looked at them one after the other. that was garnet, leader of the crystal gems, then pearl, mother figure then ametyest, the cool one. Standing on the opposite side was Steven the one who opened her eyes, then Connie Stevens best friend and finally, lapis, her best friend.

The people running towards them with buckets and fire extinguishers were the people of beach city, the place were no one condemed her depite everything she had done to them. She looked up to the sky and watched the clouds gather, it might rain soon.


End file.
